What My Time Cost Me
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: Presea watches what she missed and finally starts healing.


A/N: This is an answer to a Prompt by Alexia Featherchild called Lost time is never found again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tales of Symphonia franchise.

* * *

A small girl with light flowing pink hair done in pigtails and looked to be no older than twelve sat on a tree branch twirling her axe as she watched a man and woman play with their three year son. Her slate colored eyes watered as she watched the purple haired male kiss his wife while his daughter used his forearm as a swing. The woman giggled when his goatee slid across her cheek.

The tears slowly fell from her eyes unacknowledged by their owner. Suddenly a light drizzle appeared washing away her tears. The family went into fits of laughter as they ran towards their home to get out the rain. The girl stayed on the branch staring off into space as the rain got harder.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Memory^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Get back here Presea!" a purple haired boy shouted as he chase a seven year old Presea. Presea's bell like laughter rang through the air as she jump and dodged branches as she was chased by the boy. She ducked under a branch only to yelp and stop as her light pink hair was caught by a twig. The boy laughed as he grabbed her by the middle.

"Your it!" He shouted as he started tickling her. Presea giggle and squirmed unable to get away because of her hair. "Marcus! Stop! Your making my head hurt! Get me Free! "Presea gasped out between giggles at the now identified Marcus. Marcus smirked as he undid her hair. Grabbing his hand she started running—

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Memory^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A coat being thrown on her shoulders snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning abruptly it took her a few minutes to realize that she was faceing her blue haired companion, Regal. He smiled sadly as he saw that she still seemed to be in a daze. Picking her up he gently carried her back to a House of Salvation a few meters away.

Sitting her on a bed he set about fixing cocoa. He knew she would talk on her known given some time and space. So he carried on trying to warm her up and make her comfortable. He didn't have to wait long before her normal monotone voice rang out.

"Earlier this week I ran into a purple haired man that I immediately recognized. When I went up to talk to him; I forgot that he most likely wouldn't realize who I was. I was shocked and hurt when my supposed childhood best friend asked if I was someone he knew. I stupidly thought that he would put it together and realize that I was Presea the little girl he played with or at least believe I was a close relative of hers. Instead he remembered me from when I delivered the Sacred Wood. When I was little I honestly believed that we would eventually get married and we would have our own little child to love and spoil. Instead I lost around sixteen year of my life. Because of some damn demented man I stopped ageing physically! Because of some sick bastard It'll be years before I get to have my little baby I was already supposed to have! Hell if it wasn't for Lloyd I would still be stuck as a robotic human forever the age of a child! He took my life away! I'm a fucking twenty-eight year old stuck in the form of my twelve year old self!"

Regal wrapped the crying girl that reminded him so much of her sister as she cried for the time that she would never be able to get back. He was actually happy as she let out all her anger and despair. Finally since having her mind returned to her she was letting herself feel. Maybe now she would step onto the path of living instead of merely existing. Hopefully she would realize that just because one path had closed for her didn't mean that there wasn't more to choose from. He hoped that she would realize that she wasn't alone and that he would be with her for every step.

Up above a woman smiled as she watched her love comfort her older sister. They would realize in time how much they had come to care for each other and would stop living in the past. For it was time for Regal to let go of her and for Presea to finally live.


End file.
